Aprendiendo a compartir
by luz253
Summary: "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8" Miyako siempre ha tenido que compartir muchas cosas en su vida; pero nunca espero que tendría que compartir a su novio y peor aún que esa persona que le roba la atención del amor de su vida es Daisuke. Con un cambio de perspectiva, ¿Miyako aprenderá a compartir algo más que su novio?


Hola, este one-shot participa en "la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8". Es la primera vez que escribo sobre poliamor, el extra de pansexualidad es demasiado extra, termine haciendo una leve referencia a relaciones jerárquicas en una parte de la historia. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Dedicado a los diferentes tipos de amor y sus diversas formas de expresarlo, el amor es el sentimiento más puro que hay en el mundo y merece ser respetado.

Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Aún le cuesta entender a Miyako como acabo en esta relación de tres, todo paso tan rápido. Desde la confesión de Ken sobre su pansexualidad, ella pensó que tenía un raro de fetiche con el pan parecido a una idol coreana [1] que tiene un pan en su almohada y se lo come al despertar o que se enamoró de un sándwich; pero al buscar en internet se dio cuenta que él solo la amaba tal y como era, sin importar su sexo u opción sexual de ella, Ken la amaría, aunque no admitiría sus anteriores pensamientos ante él. La siguiente sorpresa fue enterarse que a él está enamorado de Daisuke y ella, por eso no tenían nada formal; hasta que aquel idiota se le ocurrió decirle a Ken ser un trio, no de esos salvajes que ocurren en una habitación, en realidad tienen una relación amorosa con Ken. Bueno si Ken es feliz, ella aguantaría a Daisuke, aunque su cordura y paciencia terminen al límite, Ken lo vale.

Y en estos momentos, ella se preparaba para una cita con su novio y el novio de su novio, algo enredado de entender, sin embargo, una salida con Ken siempre es inolvidable, aunque sería perfecta sin Daisuke. Se puso un abrigo y una chalina, luego se dirigió al punto de reunión, para tomar el metro juntos. Ken les tenía una sorpresa a los dos, ni Daisuke o Miyako sabían a donde irían en esta tarde fría. Miyako fue la primera en llegar, le pareció extraño que Ken no estuviera antes esperándola, él siempre es muy puntual o lo era. En contra de todo pronóstico Daisuke llego segundo y no estaba tarde, vino corriendo como si hubiera estado en una maratón.

—¿Y qué milagro que llegas temprano Daisuke? —pregunto con una voz burlona.

—Ken puso una alarma en mi celular con un mensaje si llegaba tarde, me arrepentiría. No quiero verlo enojado —dijo Daisuke mientras se le escapaban algunos bostezos.

—Él nunca se ha enojado conmigo

—Cuando hace un puchero se le forma una cara adorable, pero cuando se enoja de verdad da miedo

Y así la mente de Miyako comenzó a formar una tormenta de ideas: ¿por qué Daisuke ha visto esas expresiones y ella no? ¿por qué nunca se enoja con ella? ¿él prefiere a Daisuke? Todas esas ideas la atormentaban, quería olvidar la última pregunta antes que termine rompiendo su corazón.

—¡Tierra a Miyako, respóndeme! ¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?!

—¡No me grites idiota!

—¡No es mi culpa que te pierdas en tus pensamientos! ¡Me preocupaste! —admitió el chico avergonzado y con un leve sonrojo que Miyako no vio.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, que felizmente se rompió ante la llegada de Ken. Después de un saludo afectuoso de Ken y un par de besos a su chica y su chico, se dirigieron al paradero a tomar el bus que los llevaría al lugar de su cita.

Al llegar a su destino que fue el centro comercial, un lugar muy común para una cita. Ken tomo de la mano a los 2 y los llevo hacia una especie de carpa al costado de aquel lugar, adentro tenía una pista de hielo provisional. Tanto Daisuke como Miyako vieron la pista muy ilusionados, nunca habían patinado antes y evidentemente tenían como profesor particular a su adorable chico. Los tres se dirigieron por los patines y otras cosas de protección, Ken se excusó por un momento para preguntar si había alguna andadera para aprendices ya que no podría enseñar a Miyako y Daisuke a la vez sin terminar cayéndose en el hielo, no por ser mal profesor, sino que terminaran jalándole del brazo, peleándose por él.

Mientras tanto Daisuke y Miyako se colocaban todo el equipo de protección, al momento de colocarse los patines Miyako se le complico, pensó que Daisuke se burlaría de ella; sin embargo, él detuvo lo que estaba realizando y la ayudo a colocarse el patín como si fuera zapato de cenicienta. Aquel suceso descoloco un poco a Miyako, especialmente cuando termino Daisuke le sonrió coquetamente y le guiño el ojo. Entre los pensamientos de chica solo se le ocurría que a ese torpe chico le comenzó a dar hipotermia y le pasó su bufanda.

—Toma Daisuke parece que el frío te está afectando

—Vamos Miyako que tiene de malo ser amable con la chica de mi chico

—Sabes que eso sonó raro

—No me importa, eso es lo que somos. Aunque no me importaría que tú y yo compartamos algo más que Ken.

La chica de cabello violeta se quedó de piedra, acaso él le quiere quitar algo más. ¡O acaso está coqueteando con ella! ¿En qué mundo paralelo se ha metido?; es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Miyako. Antes de que pudiera responder o gritar a Daisuke por esa insinuación, llego Ken con una especie de foca naranja.

—¿Ken, qué rayos es eso? —preguntaron a la vez ambos chicos

—Es una andadera para principiantes. Lo siento, pero no puedo enseñarles los 2 a la vez.

—Pero Ken… —protestaron los 2 novios de Ken a la vez.

—Perdón Miya —mientras le dirigía una mirada apenada—. Daisuke te enseñare primero lo básico, Miyako puedes usar la andadera primero para que te acostumbres a la pista.

—Pero porque él primero

—Porque confío en ti y aprendes rápido. Daisuke puede llegar a ser un poco torpe y no quiero que se lastime. Te prometo que en unos minutos patinaremos juntos.

Mientras que los chicos se alejaron un par de metros para comenzar a practicar. Miyako agarro la cola de la foca y lo empujo a la pista, como puede ser posible que la dejaran de lado. La andadera en forma de foca la ayudo a dar sus primeros pasos en la pista sin caerse, mientras miraba a Ken abrazando a Daisuke para que no cayera.

—Maldito suertudo. Esta con mi chico y yo con una foca —suspiro. Intento acercarse a los chicos con aquella andadera, pudo ver las sonrisas de los 2 y sintió algo en su pecho, algo que no esperaba. No era un dolor punzante o molestia, era una sensación cálida, un sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, le gusto ver a Ken y Daisuke felices, aunque le gustaría estar compartiendo ese momento con ellos, no solo con Ken también quería ver más esa sonrisa en Daisuke, quería provocarla.

Los chicos le miraron y se acercaron a ella, a un paso lento. Sorpresivamente la abrazaron, y ella quedo en medio de aquel sándwich humano. Se separaron y Daisuke le quito la andadera a Miyako.

—Dame a la foca, quiero patinar solo. Ken está demasiado sobreprotector conmigo.

—Daisuke, estuviste a punto de caer como más de 10 veces.

—Vamos, del hielo no paso.

—Daisuke, tienes que tener cuidado. Te puedes resfriar si caes muchas veces al hielo —dijo Miyako con un tono maternal

—Tama-chan [2] y yo patinaremos bien.

—¿Acabas de ponerle nombre a la andadera? —preguntaron su pareja y la chica de su pareja.

—No molestes a mi foca —protesto haciendo un puchero—. Ken ve y dale tus clases particulares a Miya, parece q se va a caer.

Miyako estaba intentando guardar el equilibrio y parecía que estaba a punto de fracasar, perder la andadera afectó su poco equilibrio. Así que Ken sujeto la cintura de Miyako, se la llevo cerca de la barra para principiantes y dejaron a Daisuke jugar con la foca. Con los consejos de Ken y un poco de practica dieron sus frutos, ahora Miyako puede patinar decentemente sin caerse. Quizás patinar en los bordes de la pista le daba más seguridad. Buscaron con la mirada a Daisuke y lo encontraron sentado encima de la foca, intentando avanzar.

—¿Daisuke, que estás haciendo?

—Miyako, empuja a Tama-chan. Estoy cansado, pero quiero patinar.

En cualquier otro momento le hubiera gritado, pero ver a Daisuke de esa manera tan infantil le hizo gracia a Miyako y le siguió el juego. Agarro la cola de la foca y lo comenzó a empujar, Ken tomo el otro lado de la cola de la foca para ir más rápido. Probablemente la gente los mirara raro, pero que importa se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. El tiempo paso volando mientras se divertían, ya era hora de regresar a casa. Ken les ofreció invitarles una bebida caliente.

—¡Chocolate! —gritaron los 2 a la misma vez.

—Vale, iré por 3 chocolates me esperan cerca del patio de comidas.

Y por segunda vez se quedaron solos los dos mientras se dirigían al lugar acordado, el silencio reino un par de minutos y se rompió gracias a Daisuke.

—Miyako… —tomo algo de confianza y un rubor inundo sus mejillas— hablaba en serio sobre compartir algo más que Ken.

—¡¿Que?! —grito la chica con anteojos, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Daisuke como un tomate y un poco tímido, él no bromearía con algo tan importante.

—Miya, ¿me darías una oportunidad de ser algo más que tu amigo y la pareja de tu novio?

—Lo pensare solo si me invitas a comer un ramen solo los dos. Ken me dijo que tu sopa es para morirse, si quieres tener una relación conmigo conquista a mi estómago.

—Eso será pan comido —le sonrió Daisuke, logrando que se sonrojara Miyako.

—Por fin te declaraste Daisuke —apareció de la nada Ken o quizás estaba cerca mientras que ellos estaban en su burbuja.

La piel de Miyako cambio a un color blanco. ¿Ken estaría de acuerdo con compartirla con Daisuke? Al ver la reacción de Miyako, Ken le dio una sonrisa que le tranquilizo el alma.

—Tranquila Miya, yo anime a Daisuke a que se te declarara y le ayude a aclarar sus sentimientos por ti. No me molesta compartirte con Daisuke. Los amó a los dos y quiero que seamos felices juntos —le explico y le dio su chocolate caliente.

—Aún no tienes que darme una respuesta Miyako, te darás cuenta de que dentro de poco robare la otra mitad de tu corazón. Y después podríamos hacer un trío como se debe, ofrezco mi casa.

—¡Daisuke! —gritaron sonrojados su novio y su futura novia.

—Al final cederán ante mis caprichos.

Los tres se rieron y se abrazaron mientras veían la puesta del sol. Miyako pensaba que podría acostumbrarse a días como este y a los mimos de estos dos chicos maravillosos, y al fin y al cabo compartir no están malo como parece.

* * *

[1] Me refiero a la cantante coreana Park Bom, ex integrante de 2NE1. En este video se muestra su amor por la comida en las mañanas xD www. youtube watch?v=ts_OhmEnr1M

[2] Tama-chan en referencia a la foca del mismo nombre popular en el 2002, una foca barbuda descubierta en Tamagawa, un río del área de Tokio


End file.
